Wild Fox
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma gets a second chance in life in a different world, but this time he has a fox to guide his way. naruto x-over
1. Chapter 1

WILD FOX

Prologue

Naruto x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own boredom  
WARNNING- FIRST FANFIC EVER WRITTEN

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Other speech

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma had killed a living thing…..It was against everything he stood for just for Akane. It didn't really bother him that much….What really bothered him was that he enjoyed doing it. It didn't help that he was secretly lusting for blood and he kept on having a very eerily and reoccurring dream. A dream with people, people in trouble. It was a dream that practically screamed "BEWARE".

Oh yes, Ranma Saotome was considered to be one of the greatest of his generation. He was able to make anything impossible, possible. He fought a demi-god and was still alive to tell the tale. You'd think that after all Ranma has been through that he would get some gratitude from his oh so loving fiancé. Ranma though so to, but nope nothing went as he had planned.

It seemed that Nabiki decided it would be just great to invite of Ranma's little friends to his and Akane's wedding. What jolly good fun that was and then everything just went downhill from there.

Ranma sigh softly as he fell back onto his futon. It was only about 6:00 am and nobody would be getting up any time soon. He lay there staring up at the ceiling just thinking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Flashback**

Ranma and Akane were in the dojo arguing again like they did pretty much every day since the wedding. Even after the incident and Ranma's battle with almost life taking battle with Saffron, they still would go at it. If anything it actually got lot worse than it was before.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!" Akane roared as she seemed to happily hit Ranma in the head with her ever so loved Mr. mallet.

"What did ya do that for?! What the heck did I do?!" Ranma asked glaring at his happy-go-lucky-mallet-handling fiancé.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!! IT'S ALMOST MID-NIGHT!!" Akane screeched as she got ready to hit Ranma again with Mallet-Sama.

"I was just sitting on the roof...ya know like I usually do...." Ranma said softly as he tried to calm her down.

"OH SURE YOU WERE AND WHAT'S NEXT? P-CHAN IS SECRETLY RYOGA!!" Akane screamed in pure rage.

"Well….actually P-chan…" Ranma began, but was quickly cut off by his raging fiancé.

"YOU WERE PROBABLY WITH ONE OF YOU HUSSY'S !!!" Akane screamed and by now there was tears on her face.

She began to raise her mallet as she began to get ready to hit her fiancé. As she brought it down to smash Ranma with it, but some mysterious hand stopped her. Well actually, it was just Ranma who had prevented her from making contact with his head and to her shock as she looked up to look at his face all she could see were eyes filled pain.

"Akane….How many times do I have to say this…I love you…And I would never betray you." Ranma said softly, but forcefully at the same time.

"Oh yea and I'm suppose to believe that….The one person who ruined my wedding!" Akane sneered.

"Don't you mean OUR wedding? You're not the only one who affected by that! It was your own sisters fault it happened anyway!" Ranma stated in an irritated tone. With that being said Akane's face turned a nice bright red colour.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!! YOU FREAKIN PERV!!" Akane sneered angrily as she attempted to cover her embarrassment.

"Akane listen to me....please... I killed for you…God dammit!! I KILLED for YOU!!" Ranma said through his teeth as his grip on her wrist tightened.

Akane looked up in fear as his grip on her got tighter and tighter. She soon felt a jolt pain from her wrist. She began to panic as Ranma didn't release the pressure on her wrist. She panic raised to a few more levels as she attempted to pull away, only causing the pressure to be increased.

Ranma being in such a hazed state was not able to notice the panic that had arose in his fiancés face.

"Please don't kill me…" Akane barely managed to whisper.

Ranma quickly let go of Akane's wrist as doing so he stepped back as though he had just been slapped in the face. He looked Akane and to his horror he saw pure fear written on her face. It was too much for him to bare.

The women who he loved more that everyone else was staring at him in fear.....At HIM in FEAR.

As he tried to apologies as he step closer to her and what really tore his heart is when he did so she backed away.

"Get away from me.." She said in barely a whisper, even in that soft voice Ranma was still able to hear what she had just said.

She turned around and slowly walked out of the dojo not looking back as his fallen form. Ranma could lay on the dojo floor and pray that the day would be over.

End of Flashback

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Akane.. I love…Why Can't you trust me....Stupid... uncute.... tomboy," Ranma whispered to himself as that scene began to replay over and over in his head.

Ranma slowly turned over to see that it was only 6:15 and soon decided he wasn't going back to bed anytime soon. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the furo.

He sat silently in the furo as he tried his best to forget what had happened a few nights ago. Ever since then both him and Akane had been avoiding each other like the plague.

-Akane deserves better than me. I've already told her love her. I mean she was scared about me going to KILL HER I mean actually KILL HER. What kind of relationship are we suppose to have if she thinks I'm going to KILL HER!! -Ranma thought dejectively as he slowly got out of the furo.

He had to leave.....As much as he wanted to stay, he knew his time there was up. He was never one to overstay his welcome. Ranma sighed as he got out of the furo and began to watch the water drain out slowly.

Every since the beginning something deep down in Ranma secretly knew that it would never work out, but he always hoped that one day everything might get better. Ranma may have not been the smartest person in Nerima, but he wasn't the stupid either and he knew that one day his relationship with Akane would end.

Ranma as quietly and quickly slipped back into his room an packed his things in his traveling bag. He made a quick jump through his window and landed quietly just in front of the pond. Ranma was going on a training trip and this time he wasn't planning on coming back....Well not until he had his life finally sorted out.

He gave the Tendo dojo one last glance and slowly turned away not planning to look back, but his plans were foiled when her hear a soft voice call his name.

"Ranma…" He turned back to see Kasumi standing at the door looking at him sadly.

"Kasumi you should go back to sleep…. I'm just going on a training trip…I'll be back before you know it," Ranma said smiling softly, which he tried extremely hard to maintain. This did not go unnoticed by the usually cheerful Tendo sister.

"I'm not stupid as you may think Ranma…I know you're not coming back." Ranma was taken back, he had never heard Kasumi use that type of tone before He simply let out a huge sigh and attempted to avoid any eye contact.

"C'mon Kasumi does really matter?" Ranma asked as he looked down at his feet.

"Ranma can't you just please work it out with Akane. She really does care you," Kasumi pleaded sadly.

"I know she cares for me....But Kasumi don't ya think I tried already? I really did....I tried so hard," Asked Ranma helplessly as he began to tremble slightly.

"Ya know Kasumi..... I was never really good at dealing with girls..." Ranma laughed sadly as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Kasumi sighed and turn her head towards Akane's bedroom window and slowly nodded to Ranma telling she had accepted his going away. To Kasumi surprise Ranma swept her up into a huge hug before hopping away.

"Ya know if it weren't for you....I'd probably be crazy by now!" Ranma shouted with a huge grin giving her the peace sign as the distance between them got bigger and bigger.

"Couldn't you've stayed for me.." Kasumi whispered softly to herself as quickly placed her usual pleasant smile and she went back into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D****ays later at Jusenkyo**

Ranma stood up on a hill looking down at what would be the start of his new life and with a little jump he started off towards the cursed springs to find his cure.

"Damn.....Never thought I'd see this place again," Ranma said with his infamous smirk plastered onto his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day later at Tendo Dojo**

Kasumi sat beside her weeping sister Akane not daring to tell her where Ranma was heading or anything that had happened the morning Ranma 'disappeared'. She just kept on her cheery smile and reassured her that he would come back any day now.

"Kasumi, what would make him go on training trip and not tell me!" Akane whined.

-Hmmmm…..I wonder why….Maybe he doesn't want to be malleted for everything he does?- Kasumi thought herself as she fought to keep a cheery smile on.

"He's probably just need some time to think" Kasumi said in a strained voice.

Nabiki just stood at the door watching this pathetic display from her younger sister. Now what Nabiki was really worried about was how she going to make money with Ranma gone. Her income up till now had just disappeared without a trace.

-Saotome you better get back soon or I'm going to have to double your debt- Nabiki thought as a dark frown spread across her face. But for now she could simple go back to finding new ways to exploit Kuno's obsession with her younger sister.....It would due....for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jusenkyo**

"Oh!! Honourable guest is back for cure? Is correct?" The tour guide ask and with a nod Ranma replied.

The tour guide motioned Ranma to follow him through the cursed springs. Ranma hesitated for a second, but quickly followed him. Finally the tour guide stopped in front of a spring and motioned to Ranma.

Sadly for Ranma, his plans never did go the way he wanted them to go and when the tour guide did moved accidentally knocked Ranma into another spring. Normally Ranma could have dodged the spring, or the turning guide, but being his current hazed state he simply allowed himself to fall into the pool of water.

"DAMN IT!!" was all Ranma mange to scream as he fell into another spring.

"AIYAAAA!!! NOT THAT SPRING!!" Was the last think Ranma heard.

Inside the spring

Ranma slowly went deeper and deeper into the spring. For some strange reason he had not strength to pull himself back to the top and for some strange reason he didn't care he was drowning. He slowly closed his eyes and let himself sink into the darkness.

(Hello Child...Nice of you to drop by.)

Ranma's eyes shot open only to a pair of large crimson eyes and a evil grin full of sharp teeth that could probably rip him to shreds with ease. For some reason he felt no fear, but only comfort.

(You are not scared?) The eerie voice asked in amusement.

(Why should I be...I'm going to die anyway.) Ranma's eyes grew large as he realised his thoughts had just been projected out.

(You don't have to die child, you can come with me. I can help you feed your cravings.) He could see the grin turn into a smirk. Ranma's eyes widened in both horror and realisation.

( Who the hell are you!?!) Ranma mentally screamed.

(Just call me Kistune. I don't mean you harm….Let's just say that I seen everything you've been through and want to help you start a NEW LIFE) Ranma eyes grew even wider.

(No offence and all but you seem kind of ..umm.. I dunno EVIL) Ranma replied.

(None taken, but how evil can I actually be when I was the reason why you survived you neko-ken training.) The voice retorted coldly.

(I don't know why....but for some reason...I FIND THAT VERY HARD TO BELIEVE!) Ranma snorted back rudely.

(Is that so? Well it does not affect me whether you believe or.....But as of right now, I'm the thing that is keeping you alive at this very moment.) The voice sneered icily. Ranma merely stayed quiet for a good ten minutes before gathering enough nerve to respond.

(I don't want to do something I'm going to regret...I always seem to make the wrong decision…But I really want to start a new life.) Ranma mentally sighed.

(You still love that foolish mortal…The one that hits you and treats you like crap?) The voice laughed evilly.

(NO! It's not like that....I deserved it...) Ranma pleaded as though he was trying to convince himself.

(I suppose....Considering your answer you didn't know about that young man she's currently tutoring at school?) Ranma froze and slowly closed his eyes as he tried to understand.

(What the hell are you talking about?) Ranma asked as calmly as he possibly could.

(What does it matter....you're not going back anymore... you're mine now.) The voice laughed evilly. Ranma simply nodded slightly as his mind went blank.

Maybe it was better if he just disappeared....

(Kitsune...I don't care anymore….Like I'll ever believe something like you. Just bring me to my new life. I'm take up your offer.

(Good, I no need for this world no longer.)

Ranma looked up into the pair of huge crimson eyes and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**???????? Village**

Ranma woke up to the sound of screaming and a inhumane growl. When he open his eyes he was looking up at a giant fox destroying a village. It was just like his dream, but he was a lot smaller. There was blood everywhere and thousands of dead bodies. It made him tremble with not fear, but excitement.

(That's my foolish younger self, kid....wasn't I cute?.) The voice stated with a chuckle.

(That's you!! Where are we!!) Ranma asked in horror.

(Why we're in Konohagakure the hidden leaf village child and you're just gonna love it here kid) Ranma could practically hear the voice smirk.

(Would Stop calling me a kid and a child! I'm seventeen already!) Ranma growled.

(But don't you think it's fitting child?) The voice replied.

Ranma was about to reply when a women about his age which was sixteen picked him up and started to run.

-WHAT THE HELL ??!! -Ranma thought

(Still haven't noticed yet? You're just a little child....Barely even one) Kistune's voice laughed loudly.

Ranma stayed quiet for a food minute before taking in his surroundings..... It was true everything around him had gotten a lot bigger...Damn.....

-OH HELL NO!!!- Was all Ranma could think before completely passing out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes- Well I decided to rewrite the story....It'll be the same with just a few edits. I know it looks the same right now, but trust me it'll have some differences....Hmm....tha kind of contradicts the sentence I wrote before...oh well...Hopefully my writing has gotten better. Please if you're still reading this story or have any interest in it send in votes for pairings again... or any ideas. I still love criticism and reviews. Like I say BRING ON THE FLAMES!

To be continue? You choose.


	2. Chapter 2

WILD FOX

Chapter 1

Naruto x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own boredom

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Other speech  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter

(Welcome to Konohagakure the hidden leaf village kit and your just gonna love it here.) Ranma could practically hear the voice smirk.

(Stop calling me kit!) Ranma growled.

(Don't you think it's fitting kit.) The voice replied.

Ranma was about to reply when a women about his age which was sixteen picked him up and started to run.

- WHAT THE HELL ??!!- Ranma thought

(Still haven't noticed yet? You're just a little kit.) Kistune's voice laughed loudly.

-OH HELL NO- Was all Ranma could think of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo Dojo

Akane sat head laying on Ryoga's shoulder, her eyes were red from all the crying she had done these last couple of day and the lack of sleep that she got. Akane painfully dug her finger nails into Ryoga's leg as tried to stop herself form crying again.

"It's okay Akane that bastard will come back sooner or later and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves," Ryoga stated sadly stared at Akane as he silent hoped that Ranma would never return.

"D…d…do you think he found out about us? But that couldn't be.....Right? I mean we didn't really do anything......right?" Akane barely whispered as her grip on Ryoga's leg tightened.

Ryoga winced as Akane's already tight hold on his leg tightened, if that was even possible. He could only look sadly down at Akane, even after all their time together she still had feelings for Ranma and it was killing him inside. Ryoga just shook his head slowly and watched Akane.

-Even when you're not here Ranma I still loose to you.- Ryoga thought bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback- a day ago

Akane silently held P-chan closely to her chest as Ranma's mother began yelling at Akane.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE BEAT MY SON WITH A MALLET!!!?" Ranma's mother Nodoka yelled in complete horror.

"B…b….but auntie he deserved it…I mean he was always flirting with his hussy's!!" Akane tried to explain.

"Please, Don't give that hussy speech again...Please, just admit you were wrong," Kasumi muttered as tears fell down her face.

Akane froze….She would have never expected her sister, Kasumi to say something like that to her…. Kasumi had always been a happy person even through the worst of times… She wasn't supposed to be like this.

"K...Kasumi?" Akane asked in an unsure tone as eyed her sister carefully.

"Am I suppose to be happy all the time?...Akane, I'm human too you know," Kasumi stated calmly as she simply stood up and walked out the room.

"Auntie ….I'm sorry!! I really did love him!" Akane said softly as she returned her attention back to Ranma's mother.

"I'M SORRY!!? I'M SORRY!!? IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BRING MY SON BACK!!?" Nodoka screamed as she began to sob.

"THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!!?" Soun wailed as he began to weep.

"MY USELESS SON HAS RAN AWAY!!" Genma exclaimed as he began to weep over dramatically, but stopped when he caught sight of his wife's murderous glare.

"I just want my son back," Nodoka whispered herself in between her sobs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

P-chan was now Ryoga and was sitting beside Akane on her bead. He watched as she silently sobbed. If felt like hours until she finally looked him in the eye.

"If Ranma was here he would have protected me from that," Akane stated as she looked directly into Ryoga's eyes.

Ryoga stared at Akane in shock it was like he was just slapped in the face. He couldn't believe that Akane had just said that to him. He slowly reach out to Akane, but she moved away.  
"Akane…?" Ryoga asked as softly as possible.

"Just leave Ryoga….Please just leave…I need to be alone right now," Akane said in a whisper.

"B….but Akane.." Ryoga began, but was cut off.

"I said leave Ryoga," Akane said sternly.

Ryoga slowly got up and walked towards the window without looking back, he was in too much pain to face Akane. He quickly jumped out and landed in the Tendo's front yard. He slowly gathered up the courage to look at Akane's window to see that it was close.

-Damn you Ranma this is all your fault. It's always your fault- Ryoga thought bitterly as he walked away.

End of Flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was sad, really…. Ryoga really did love Akane, while Akane was probably just using him to make Ranma jealous and he knew it. But Ryoga Hibiki was not a quitter and if he still had a chance with Akane he's going to take it.

-Ranma when you come back I'm going to make you pay for hurting Akane!- Ryoga let out a small growl.

He quickly returned his attention the Akane who had begun to sob once again into his chest. He let out a small sigh and wrapped his arm around her.

-Ranma you're only obstacle blocking me from happiness and I've learned something useful from the Amazons....It's a lot easier to destroy and obstacle that go around it. Watch out Ranma, cause when you come back I'll be ready.- Ryoga thought bitterly as quickly pulled Akane into a tighter hug.... Everything was going to be fine from now on and Ryoga was just the guy who would make sure of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure village

"RUN!!! IT'S KYUUBI!!!" One man screamed as he passed by the girl who was carrying Ranma.

(What the heck…He just called you Kyuubi…I thought you name was Kistune?) Ranma asked as he watch the village being destroyed.

(Whatever it's all the same.) Kistune answered giving a mental shrug.

The girl who was carrying Ranma had made her way into a building, where there was a blond haired man standing watching as Kyuubi destroyed the village.

(Who's that guy? He's seems pretty important.) Ranma asked carefully and unsurely as he felt Kyuubi's rage growing inside him.

(That's the man who sealed me his little blond haired brat.) Kyuubi sneered as he watched through Ranma's eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo Dojo

Akane had finally able to stop crying and head inside her house holding onto Ryoga's hand so he wouldn't get lost. They made it slowly to the living room and Akane attempted to relax a bit.

Just as Akane was finally going to relax and certain someone Chinese Amazon busted through the wall yelling something about bringing Ramen and having a date with a certain pigtailed martial artist.

"Ranma's not here," Akane managed a whisper.

"What kitchen destroyer mean Airen not here!!? Where you hide Airen?!" Shampoo yelled accusingly as she glared at Akane.

"I told he's not here," Akane answered in a strained voice.

"Shampoo know you lie. Where you hide Airen?" Shampoo said in a dangerous tone.

"She's telling the truth Shampoo," Ryoga said sternly as he gave Shampoo and icy glare.

"What pig boy mean?" Shampoo ask blinking twice.

"He left and he never came back," Ryoga answered forgetting all about him being called "pig boy".

Shampoo looked shocked and she tried to understand what was happening. She turn look at Akane who was on the brink of tears and Ryoga who was giving her an icy stare.

-Airen's gone? I must report this back to great grandmother.- Shampoo thought as she made a mad dash towards the Cat Café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Konohagakure village

Ranma simply watched as different scenes played out around him. The women who had carried him to safety had returned to the battlefield and probably died by doing so. It was sad really, everyone was dying and he couldn't do anything. For the first time in his life Ranma felt truly useless.

(You know that child you were sealed into….What was his name?) Ranma asked, being careful not to sound too interested.

(Some brat named Naruto Uzumaki……With a stupid dream of becoming hokage.) Kyuubi said with a snort as though it was a joke.

(How could that man seal a demon into his own son….? I mean that's pretty harsh.) Ranma asked Kyuubi.

There was an awkward silence and Ranma slowly began to feel nervous. A sudden shiver passed through Ranma as he reminded himself that the thing he is talking to right now is the thing that was currently destroying a whole village.... He was talking to a true monster as he would talk to a human.

(Not that your all that bad…..) Ranma quickly added.

Ranma let out the breathe he was holding as he heard a Kyuubi chuckle slightly. It wasn't the most pleasant laugh in the world….Actually it gave Ranma the shivers, but it was still a laugh nonetheless.

(Apparently he thought that his foolish son could contain me.) Kyuubi answered coldly.

(I guess he was wrong since your right here inside me…) Ranma said softly.

(It doesn't matter. Everyone dies eventually, some sooner than others. Either way I would have still ended up in your puny body.) Kyuubi snorted bitterly.

-So…Maybe there is a way to prevent that from happening….And save that kid... Maybe even gain a friend in the process- Ranma thought to himself as watched the chaos around him.

-...Yeah, it would be nice to have real friend for once…Even if he's sixteen years younger than me..- Ranma thought happily.

Ranma slowly came back to reality and realised that Kyuubi had called his body puny. There was no way Ranma was going to take that, not even from an all powerful demon.

(WHAT DO YA MEAN PUNY!!) Ranma yelled in utter raged.

(You know like small and useless….Puny.) Kyuubi stated as though he was talking to a two year old.

(I MAY NOT THE BEST BUILT GUY….I WILL ADMIT RYOGA HAS A BETTER BUIT BODY THEN ME….. BUT I'M KNOW THAT MY BODY IS NOT PUNY!!!) Ranma roared.

(I admit for human you ok, but for demons like myself your body would defiantly be considered puny.) Kyuubi stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ranma wasn't able to reply and attempted to ignore Kyuubi and the situation that he was in the middle for the rest of the night.

(I know you can hear me RANMA!! Come on, answer me!!! I got at least fifty years to kill in your body, at least try to make it interesting.) Kyuubi whined, which was pretty weird and out of character especially coming from the great kistune.

-What the hell's wrong with him!!?- Ranma thought to himself as he attempted to get some goodnights sleep!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat Café

"Great grandmother!! Airen is gone!!" Shampoo yelled helplessly.

"what do you mean he's gone?" Cologne asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Kitchen destroyer and pig boy tell shampoo that Airen run away!!" Shampoo whined.

"That seems like a very unlikely story, especially for son-in-law. Are you sure they're not lying?" Cologne asked carefully.

"Kitchen destroyer and pig boy tell truth….Shampoo have feeling is truth." Shampoo replied seriously.

"I suppose…you have a good sense for these things," Cologne said giving a slight nod of approval.

"What Shampoo do now!?" Shampoo practically screamed as she attempted to rip out her hair.

"Oh darling Shampoo, if you comforting I'll be there for you," Came a soft voice.

Shampoo quickly turned around to see mousse standing at the door looking way to happy for her liking. She was surprised when he swept her into a huge hug, but of course only to end up going through the roof thank to her fists.

"Great grandmother, Shampoo know not what to do now?" Shampoo asked sadly with a childish pout.

"Don't worry child we'll find son-in-law and then force him to join our tribe," Cologne stated calmly.

"Yay! Great grandmother is have a plan?" Shampoo asked anxiously as she jumped up and down.

"Go pack and get ready, we'll be heading out tomorrow morning," Cologne announced as she hopped away.

Shampoo gave quick nod and quickly went to go pack. She was determined to find her Airen, before anyone else could and then they would get marries. Shampoo was positive that everything would in her favour. But of course, that was the way it was meant to be and should have been from the start.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure village

(Ranma we need to have a little talk.) An eerie unknown voice said coldly.

(Please....Akane, let me sleep ten more minutes.) Ranma mumbled sleepily.

There was a moment of silence

(WAKE THE HELL UP!) The voice raged.

Ranma's eyes shot open, but saw nothing but a shadow of a women coming towards him and the sound of cracking knuckles. Nobody would hurt a baby right? Of course no one would hurt a baby. Yet, for some reason Ranma had a strange feeling he was in a world of pain.

End of chapter 1 -  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Well, I didn't really fix anything, even though it took me so long to post it..To be perfectly honest I've just been really lazy... But I think I've got some new ideas for this story. I would just like the thank everyone who's still reading my stuff and everyone who's given me any ideas and advice. I promise that my other chapters will be a lot better and I'm always open for more advice or flames.... If you want to vote on pairings go right ahead or if you have any plot ideas, please be free to message me.


	3. Chapter 3

WILD FOX

Chapter 2

Naruto x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own boredom.

"BLAW"- Talking

-BLAW--Thinking

(BLAW)-Other speech

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last Chapter

(Ranma we need to have a little talk.) An eerie unknown voice said coldly.

(Please....Akane, let me sleep ten more minutes.) Ranma mumbled sleepily.

There was a moment of silence

(WAKE THE HELL UP!) The voice raged.

Ranma's eyes shot open, but saw nothing but a shadow of a women coming towards him and the sound of cracking knuckles. Nobody would hurt a baby right? Of course no one would hurt a baby. Yet, for some reason Ranma had a strange feeling he was in a world of pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly the shadow over the women in front of him began to shrink and to Ranma's surprise he saw a gorgeous blond haired women. Her hair was loose and went down to her lower back. She had a killer hourglass figure and crimson eyes, that seemed all too familiar.

She was wearing a pair of baggy orange pants and an a orange jacket that seemed a little bit too big for her body. If glares could kill Ranma would have been shredded into millions of tiny bite size pieces. It was defiantly not a good sign.

(K….Kyuubi?) Ranma managed to whimper and just that he realised that he shouldn't be able to talk.

(Yes, RANMA?) Kyuubi replied in an all too sweet voice. For some strange reason Ranma began to feel nauseous.

(Kyuubi...You're a girl...who would of thought) Ranma managed to let out a bitter laugh.

(WHY YES I AM. Glad you noticed.) Kyuubi answered through her gritting teeth.

Ranma just stared silently at Kyuubi as her eye began to twitch ever so slightly. He couldn't help but to start sweat under flat stare.

(SO…..Where are we?) Ranma asked trying to act cool as he changed the subject.

(We're somewhere in your subconscious….Now back to the subject of me being a GIRL.) Kyuubi replied as she looked dead straight into Ranma's eyes.

(Okay.... sorry I didn't notice right away... I'm sorry if that damaged your feminine ego or whatever it's called.) Ranma said quickly as he shift his gaze.

(You've got to be kidding me......Are you some kind of idiot?) Kyuubi spoke sweetly, which made the insult a lot more painful for some odd reason.

(huh?) Was all Ranma could say as he stepped back slowly.

(Well…You….See….) Kyuubi began as she walk even closer to Ranma. Which each step she seemed more and more threatening

(I don't get.....it.) Ranma mumbled to himself as Kyuubi closed the gap in between them. Then a sudden thought went through his head.... He's been in this situation before and according to past experience it could only mean one thing....

(It's not that you're not pretty is just that I'm not looking right now.) Ranma said in a Panic as he watch Kyuubi's eyes narrow.

The was a moment of silence, a very awkward silence.

(I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU IDIOT!!! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE A GIRL!!!I'M SUPPOSE TO BE MALE YOU IDIOT!!MALE!!!) Kyuubi roared in disgust as she lifted Ranma up by his collar.

(Wha..) Ranma managed to speak.

(YOU KNOW THAT STUPID CURSE YOU HAD!!?? WELL IT DIDN'T JUST GO AWAY!!!) Kyuubi screamed.

Ranma managed to get out of Kyuubi's grip and get over the embarrassment of think that Kyuubi might be attracted to him as he stared silently at her as she fumed. Ranma's lip began to twitch slightly and then finally he was on the floor(?) laughing his head off.

(IF I COULD SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR BODY I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU SKINNED ALIVE BY NOW!) Kyuubi growled as she glared at Ranma.

(Soo…how do you like being a girl. It's an experience only few lucky men get to experience.) Ranma asked with a huge grin on his face.

(THIS CURSE IS MESSING WITH MY MIND!!) Kyuubi roared as she gripped her head. Ranma's grin grew bigger.

(You know you make a pretty cute girl.) Ranma replied with a smirk.

(UP YOURS BRAT!!) Kyuubi sneered as she gave Ranma the middle finger.

(You know your cute when you're angry.) Ranma said thoughtfully as he gave Kyuubi a fake appraising look.

(You know if I didn't know that you were a evil fox demon and male I might have been interested.) Ranma said grinning like mad.

(Are you secretly gay or something.) Kyuubi raised her eyebrow and then muttered something about how it would explain so much.

(Not at all, I'm just so confident in my sexuality to make a comment like that..) Ranma stated cockily as he ignored Kyuubi's mutters.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to say another stupid statement. She really started wishing she should had left him in the pit to die a long painful death.

(Well…I guess I should that you for taking away my curse.) Ranma replied with a smirk, which annoyed Kyuubi to no end.

She was silent for a moment. Then she began.

(Well…Not exactly…..) Kyuubi answered with her own smirk.

Ranma quickly shot Kyuubi a look trying to read her thoughts, not really wanting to hear what she was going to say next. A smirk coming a fox demon was never a good sign.

(Well I since me and that curse of yours kind of fused…..I suppose I'll have control of your body when you get hit with cold water.) Kyuubi said as a evil grin was plastered onto her face.

(Wha?) Was all Ranma could say.

(If I'm right, about the whole cold water thing....If you piss me off...I'm going to make your life an living hell!!!) Kyuubi began to laugh evilly. Ranma shivered slightly at her laugh…..It was just wrong.

Ranma then froze out of pure horror after he came to realisation about what could happen to him if he were to get splash with cold water.

-Never piss off a evil fox demon- Was all he could think of as he began to wake up from his subconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jusenkyo

Shampoo stood near the pool that Ranma had supposedly fallen in according to the tour guide. She wore a small frown as she silently at the pool. The pool was not like the rest…..It was empty.

"There's nothing we can do," Cologne stated calmly as she hopped up beside Shampoo.

"Shampoo no remember this pool," Shampoo stated quietly as her frown deepened.

"What pool is this exactly?" Cologne asked as she turned to the tour guide.

"It show up just out of nowhere," the tour guide stated with a shrug as he quickly turned around.

Cologne glared at the tour guide knowing that he was hiding something from them. Shampoo fell to the ground helplessly as she stared silently at the rest of Jusenkyo.

"Shampoo no know what to do," Shampoo said simply.

"Don't work child we'll find son in law soon....If there's will there's a way," Cologne stated with a crackle as she began to hop away. Shampoo quickly followed not wanting to stay at Jusenkyo any longer than she had to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo Dojo

"WHAT!!!! WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Ukyo's scream was heard all over Nerima.

Akane just silently look down at the floor as Ukyo began using some colourful words to describe her. Akane began to tremble as she silently took the abuse. Akane was shocked when Ryoga who was sitting beside her suddenly stood up.

"It's not Akane's fault," Ryoga said coldly as he looked dead straight into Ukyo's eyes.

"Oh yeah, so why exactly did he run away from, if wasn't because of Akane? She's the only one who can push him this far," Ukyo asked coldly as she stared at Akane.

"Did you ever think that you had something to do with it to? You were always butting in when you weren't needed," Akane sneered as she her anger had finally overloaded.

Ukyo was taken back as she stared at Akane as though she was crazy. She was going to say something back, but was quickly cut off by a raging Akane.

"You didn't really love him!!! You just wanted him so nobody else could have him!!!" Akane said with a snarl.

" How dare you accuse me of such things! I loved Ranma honey. You were the one who talked about how much you hated him all the time!" Ukyo screeched.

"I loved him!!! OKAY! You happy now?!" Akane said as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"No I'm not, my fiancée is gone and I'm currently stuck in the same room as you," Ukyo said coldly as she left the dojo.

Akane stood there staring at the empty space where Ukyo once stood. She sighed and turn to Ryoga as he silently shook his head grabbed her hand. They silently made their way to her bedroom.

As they entered Akane went straight to packing her bags. Ryoga only stared in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga asked as he sat on her bed.

"I'm going to find Ranma," Akane simply stated.

"Why?" Ryoga asked as watched her carefully.

"Because...." Akane started, but never did finish.

Ryoga just sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her. He got off the bed and started to help her pack.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes- I will be posting up the original votes for pairings in the next chapter. Please be free to vote anyways (they will be added to the original votes).Thanks to those who read and review. I am still open to any idea's and/or flames. I know there's a lot of talking... I'll try to reduce it in my next chapter.


End file.
